The Duck and the Demon
by shadowgirl1613
Summary: Duck becomes a human again when a demon chooses her body to live and survive in. Now Duck has to manage controlling the demon's power, fighting off other demons that want her new power, and dealing with some romantic feelings for a certain knight.
1. Prologue

Shadowgirl: Hey guys! Sorry this is later than I told you. Hopefully you guys will enjoy the prologue.

The prologue (and a lot of the story) has elements of Yu Yu Hakusho and some other anime in it concerning demons and spirit energy. However, there will be no characters from Yu Yu Hakusho besides Princess Tutu and my own characters unless you guys really want them to be a part of this fanfic. If you do want them, they won't play a major part to the plot. You don't need to know anything about Yu Yu Hakusho to understand this story. This little tidbit is for all of you who are a fan of Yu Yu Hakusho who might see similarities between that and this fanfic.

Well, now that I have that out of the way, please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu, but I do own my own character Satomi.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**The Duck and the Demon**

Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a battle between humans and demons. The demons had the upper hand. They had powers that no human could ever possess. However the humans had something the demons did not. This something matched all of the powers of the demons and saved their world from destruction. It was love. However, love alone could not defeat the demons and as the battle raged on, nothing was gained or lost on either side. The spirits of the men and demons who died in battle could not rest in peace until the battle was over. So they decided to end the treacherous battle themselves. They stopped the fighting and created a barrier between the two worlds that separated the humans and demons. The humans choose to forget everything that ever happened in the battle, including the fact that demons existed. The demons, however, could never forget that battle.

The barrier kept many demons from entering the human world to seek revenge. Unfortunately, the barrier could not sense the weak demons from escaping to the human world. Most of them died of the different living conditions they had to endure while they roamed in the human world. Some merged themselves with infant humans and grew up in the human world living inside the body of their host. Then they ripped themselves out of the bodies once they became powerful enough. Then there were the few who were clever enough to merge themselves with animals. Animals didn't have the complexities of a human body, enabling them to control the animal and rearrange their body structures to their demon form.

One demon, Satomi, was one of the demons clever enough to look for an animal that she could control. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that the little duck that she picked was much more complex than an ordinary duck…

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Shadowgirl: Well, how did you like it? Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are much appreciated!


	2. Human once again

Shadowgirl: Hey guys! Here's my fastest chapter update ever! Hope that you like it!

Disclaimer: I own Satomi, but I do not own Princess Tutu. If I did, then I would change the ending drastically.

'_Blah_' means thoughts

"Blah" means speaking.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**The Duck and the Demon**

Chapter 1: Human once again

'_It's been two years since I've seen Mytho and Rue_.' thought a young duck, '_I wish I could see them again_.' Duck sighed as she swam around the lake. She would do this whenever she was thinking about her human life, which was quite often. After all, there wasn't much to do as a duck. All she ever did, and could ever do, was swim, eat, and sleep. Duck didn't mind this though; she was used to the boredom. There were times when she did talk to the other ducks, but most of them, if not all, thought she was weird.

The only times when she ever felt excited or happy about anything was when Fakir would visit her every afternoon. He would bring her food and for three to four hours would sit and fish while trying to write a story. Unfortunately, he could never write a complete story, for fear that it would bring trouble and suffering to the people in the town. Duck sighed again. She knew that Fakir would live with this fear for the rest of his life.

Duck started to make her second lap around the lake. '_There are times when I see Fakir happy with life, but then there are times when I see sadness in his eyes_.' Duck always wondered why Fakir was so sad the times when he saw her with a certain look on his face. She wanted to talk to him and make him smile. One of the two things she missed about being a human was talking. She wanted to communicate to Fakir in some way, but all she could say was quacks. The other thing she missed was dancing. She never realized how much of her identity was related to dancing, despite the fact that she was horrible at it. But getting back to Fakir, she wanted to ask him what's wrong and try to help him. However, on rare occasions when Fakir looked especially sad, he would pick her up from the lake and hold her close in his arms. Duck loved being held by Fakir. It was so warm in his arms and she wanted to stay there forever.

Duck looked up at the sky. Fakir was supposed to be here by now. He was over an hour late. She was worried. '_What if he was in trouble somehow?_' thought Duck, panicking. Before she could calm herself down, she felt a warm energy surrounding her that was soon becoming sizzling hot. Duck panicked more, '_What's going on?! What's happening to me?!_' She looked down at her feathers and realized that they were glowing green. She then felt something trying to push her brain around and with that, she fell unconscious.

Satomi opened her eyes to see herself standing in the lake. '_That's odd. It shouldn't take that much energy to take over the duck's body_.' She looked down at her reflection in the water to reveal a young girl with salmon colored hair. '_What?! I took control of a human's body?! Not a duck's?! This ruins everything!_' Satomi growled unhappily. The whole point of taking the time to choose a duck was to morph the body structure to fit her demon form. Now that she was in this human body, she would have to rearrange her own structure to fit the human's. '_What the hell went wrong?_' thought Satomi. She looked towards the forest. '_I have to get out of here_.' She knew that other demons living here would have recognized her demon signature by now. She immediately jumped into the forest that was nearby and ran as fast as she could.

What Satomi didn't realize was that while she was looking at the reflection in the lake, Duck had woken up to see herself behind bars. Duck looked around, '_Where am I?_' She could hear a female voice surrounding her.

"What?! I took control of a human's body?! Not a duck's?! This ruins everything!"

'_What?_' thought Duck, '_someone took control of my body?_' She saw what looked like a large, circular window and gasped at what she saw through it.

She was looking at a reflection of herself as a human…but with fangs, green glowing eyes, and a green aura surrounding her reflection. She backed up with her hands covering her mouth as she looked at the horrible sight she saw. Then she heard the voice once again.

"What the hell went wrong?"

Looking back at the window, she saw the forest and she heard the voice a third time.

"I've have to get out of here."

Duck finally understood what the window was. It was what her eyes were seeing. Someone was taking over her body and she needed to stop her.

Duck called out, "Hello! Can anyone hear me?"

Satomi heard Duck's voice inside of her head. '_Damn it, the girl's conscious._'

Duck could hear the voice again. "Damn it, the girl's conscious"

"Who are you? Why did you take control of my body?" she yelled out.

"Listen girl. This body is mine now. There is no way you can take back!"

Even though that's what the voice said to her, Duck could hear the same voice, but much quieter so that she could barely hear, say, "That's not exactly true."

'_So there is a way I can get my body back_.'thought Duck. She tried to remember how she felt when she was being taken over. She remembered that she felt someone push her mind aside. '_So in order for me to get my body back, I need to push this person's brain out of the way. How do I do that? I'm still trapped in this cell_.'

Satomi started to discover how many limitations a human body had. She was only running through the forest and she was already cut and bruised from branches and bushes. There was no way she could stay this weak. Even if she could enhance this body a little with her own power, she knew that she couldn't be as strong as her potential. Plus with all of the other demons after her and her power, she would have to hide and live as a human. Unfortunately, she had no knowledge of how to live like a human. She came into the human world thinking she would take over a duck, not a girl. How she ended up taking control of a human was still a mystery to her.

Satomi wasn't stupid. She knew she would have to put aside her pride and cooperate with the girl if she wanted to stay alive. There wasn't much time with so many demons wanting her power. Satomi stopped running and started to think.

"Hey girl, let's make a deal."

Duck blinked, she wasn't expecting this person to offer her a deal. "What kind of deal?"

"I'll let you have your body back. In return, you have to let me stay and let this body be my home too."

Duck thought about it for a moment. '_If I accept this deal, I can have my body back! But…_'

Duck asked, "Why do you want to live in this body?"

"How do I explain this without being too specific? I'm in a little of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Never mind! I can explain when you've agreed to this deal. What do you say?"

Duck frowned. She didn't know the consequences of letting this person live in her body, but what other choices did she have? "Deal" she said.

"Good." replied Satomi.

Duck saw the cage that she was in open up. The window faced her and Duck was sucked into the window as she saw a girl being thrown out of the window. The girl had short, emerald green hair with fierce green eyes. She was wearing some kind of black and green outfit, but Duck couldn't get a good enough look because she was moving too fast. The next thing she knew, she was back in control of her own body again. Duck looked down at herself and she became relieved that she was no longer glowing green. She let go a breath of relief she didn't realize she was holding. '_I'm so glad I'm back to normal_.' Duck looked down again and quacked. She forgot that she was naked! She dove in a bush to hide herself for the time being.

Duck looked around at the forest she was in. She didn't recognize this part of the forest. '_The girl who was controlling me must have traveled really far. I don't think I'm in Gold Crown Town anymore_.'

Meanwhile, while Duck was getting her body back. Fakir had arrived at the lake. He knew he was supposed to be here over an hour ago, but ballet class went a half an hour longer than it should have and he had to run an errand. '_I feel bad about making Duck wait,_' thought Fakir, '_but I'll make it up to her_.'

Fakir looked out to the lake. Normally Duck would be swimming right up to him within seconds, but he didn't even see her in the lake. '_Something doesn't feel right_.' Fakir started to get worried. '_Where is she?_'

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Shadowgirl: I know it was a little confusing. For those of you who don't get the whole window and cell thing, Duck's mind is trapped in a part of her head where she can't control anything. She can see what Satomi can see while Satomi is in her body. That's the window. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
